Just to let you know
by Hirasawa Izumi
Summary: Gekikara x Gakuran. Occurs during the series Majisuka Gakuen 2. Gakuran vs Yabakunes in an old warehouse.


A/N: Its a new year so I'm writing a oneshot.( I dare not to start a long fanfic. I can't update always, y'know...)

So, enjoy! remember to r n r~~ thanks!

* * *

Just to let you know

Summary: Gekikara x Gakuran. Occurs during the series Majisuka Gakuen 2. Gakuran vs Yabakunes in an old warehouse.

Drops of blood splattered across the floor as Gakuran received a heavy blow from one of the Yabakune's girls. She coughed and laid on the floor, as the blow almost killed her instantly. She knew if normal students were in her situation, surely their backbones will be broken and ended up in hospital, or worse, in a funeral.

Those Yabakune girls laughed in an eerie manner, mocking and teasing how one of the new Rappappa queens got beaten up by them. Gakuran tried to stand up but in vain. The girl saw her, landed her heavy metallic boots on Gakuran. This made her even hard to get up. They kept on laughing, ignoring Gakuran's moaning and growling towards them. She struggled, on the cold, filled with crimson liquid floor. The girl with the boots stepped harder as Gakuran struggled, making them laughed creepier and louder than before.

"Urg…." She wiped away her blood on her mouth with her hand, still not wanting to give up. As the boots on her back was adding weight, she gritted her teeth painfully. After receiving the heavy blow, she could feel that bones were crackling and the sound was echoing in her head loudly. She stopped her movements, panting from her tiredness. Half of her wanted to surrender to the darkness, but other half still wanted to fight back, even though she was defeated.

But she can't deny that mostly of her wanted to take a rest. She blinked. Everything that she saw before was gone, engulfed by the dark. She was in a void space, only black decorating the whole canvas. The pain from her back has gone, and she tried to stand. She titled up, only saw some bits of fragile memories floating above.

Wait. Memories?

Gakuran saw Atsuko, the new Rappappa leader, standing right in front of her, expressionless. Her aura managed to made everyone scared of her, especially if you stare into her motionless orbs. The leader of Rappappa twitched her lips, saying something that Gakuran could not hear, or maybe she was mumbling something about her. Then, she blinked. Everything turned to white that she can't open her eyes. The light was too bright for her.

"My 'seriousness' only exists inside you."

The next thing she knew, she was punching her fist almost to Atsuko, and saying this sentence to her. The Rappappa leader smiled, and walked away calmly. She stared at her back until it vanished in her eyesight.

Gakuran heard a familiar giggle and the sound of biting nails. The figure appeared before she could react, with a serious face, glaring her.

"How long are you going to lie there, Gakuran?"

Her eyes flickered open after hearing the words, only to be greeted by a flying fist towards the girl beside her. The weight of her back has gone, but not the pain. She stood up abruptly, feeling dizzy and caught by a warm embrace. Gakuran could still recognize the girl with a 'rock' necklace, felt comfort while she leaned against one of the new Rappappa queen, Gekikara.

"Baka, who ask you to go off alone to a wolves' den…" She growled at Gakuran, earning a weak smirk from the injured girl. "Heh, I thought I could settle this on my own, but seems I'm powerless…" Her deadly glare softened at her replied, anger burned up within her chest, ready to kill every person that touched Gakuran. She laid her down on the floor, and stood up to see partly of them was kissing the floor, some of them were injured badly. She smirked, not even a pity rose up seeing these small fries struggled in vain. Someone caught her eyes, the girl seem to avoid every attack that she gave for Yabakune. The unharmed girl crawl with feared, wanting to escape from the clutched of the Rappappa heavenly queen. She kept on crawling until she hits the wall, only to know that she was dead end.

Gekikara watched the pity girl's moves, motionless. Until she hit a dead end, she smiled. A smile that can let you send shivers down your spine. Big, wide fear orbs met deadly glare of hers. The girl wanted to scream, but none of her voice was heard. Gekikara started giggling, biting nails as she slowly walked towards her. She still kept the signature grin, walking and giving the harmless girl goosebumps. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor with blood pouring out from her body. Her limbs were numb, eyes were hollowed and her pale face was decorated with blood.

The Rappappa heavenly queen stared at the body with a big grin. She was not satisfied. She wanted to torture; she wanted to hear the screams of her victim. Looking around, she spotted an old broken piano. She pushed towards the girl, as she laughed and giggled exictingly. The girl, not unconscious, struggled weakly, not wanting to die so soon. The more her victim struggled, the more she felt happy; She have not taste this kind of exciting since Yuko's gone. The victim pleaded, hoping she will be freed from death, but she was dealing with Gekikara, and the next person she was going to deal with is the grim.

"Geki, stop."

The hands stopped. Her whole body stopped as she heard Gakuran's cough and weak protest. "That's enough, Geki. I beg you to stop." Another voice was ringing through her ear, alarming her that she has done more than enough. She turned around, saw Gakuran was panting hardly. She rushed to her side, cradling her and brought into her embrace. Gakuran sighed, and cupped Gekikara's cheek weakly.

"You've done more than enough, Geki." Breathing heavily, Gekikara knew that her friend needed to be hospitalize fast, or she will lost her. She grabbed her waist and put over her shoulders, carrying her slowly.

Some injured Yabakune wanted to stop them, but greeted with a sentence that made them scrambled like rats. "Try to touch us, and I'll kill you all!" said Gekikara with her deadly glare. She and Gakuran walked out slowly from the wearhouse, with pairs of feared eyes stared at them.

"It's embarrassing, wasn't it?" Gakuran asked, earning a giggled from the girl.

"Just to let you know, you have a best friend beside you. So," She ruffled Gakuran's hair, continued. "Don't be clumsy or the next one will be you."

Gakuran laughed weakly, and they both set foot to the nearest hospital.

* * *

A/N: A short story. yeah, hope you enjoy. I do not own AKB48 nor Majisuka Gakuen. If yes, I will not be here... xD.


End file.
